First time ever I saw your face
by rainbowangels
Summary: Blaine and kurt reflect on their first meeting to having their daughter tracy. this fic is a made of one shots .I hope you like it. disclaimer I don't own glee or songs mentioned in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**First time ever I saw your face.**

 **Part 1**

 **Blaine's reflection of the first few days that he had met Kurt- including their first kiss. Takes place 2020**

The day I noticed you standing on the main stair case at Dalton; I just know that we were meant to be together.

I loved how your smile light up the room, your bright blue eyes were beautiful but I saw I kinda of sadness that I hadn't seen in almost a year, I needed to help you. I pulled you through the halls to the senior common room, so you could hear me sing with the Warblers. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off you.

David, Wes and I invited you to have a coffee with us. I saw the hurt in your eyes,- the guys excused is just you and me you tell me of the bulling that you are going through. I fight the urge to hold you I'm my arms. I tell you that you could enrol here( but the tuition is kinda steep.) or you could do what I hadn't had the courage to do; stand up to them. I gave you my number in case you needed to talk to someone who had been there.

The next day I had sent you text messages that said 'COURAGE'. Later that night you called me, you sounded so scared telling that Karofsky hate kissed you. I came to your school to help you talk to Karofsky- only have him deny anything had happened.

It saddened me when you said the up till yesterday that you had never been kissed when it counted. I wanted to hold you.

I bought your lunch, and told you that I could meet you at the Lima Bean after school. And so began our after school coffee meet ups.

I could tell things were getting worse. The day you came to Dalton I know it was hard on you, getting used to the idea that you wouldn't be home every night; but at least we had some of the same classes together. After classes I helped you get settled in our shared dorm room. I showed you where the dinning hall was- for all the student residents. We became fast friends, our friendship slowly grow into something more.

The day I truly loved you was the day that Pavarotti had passed away, the song 'Blackbird' by the Beatles was a great choice. Once again I found myself wanting to hold you.

The guys helped me arrange it so that I could sing with you, when I went found you working on Pavarotti's tinny casket- I confessed my undying love for you. I could help myself any longer; I had to kiss your soft lips.

Sure we have had our ups and downs over the last few years, and I there will more. You have always been there for me when ever I needed comfort in some way. I just know in my hart that when Rachel has our little girl Tracy Anderson we will be the best dads that we think it all started the first time ever I saw your face. I love you so much Kurt Anderson-Hummel.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

 **Kurt**

The day that you and I had met was the day you saved me. you saved me from heading down a path that I had been headed towards. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light, that day. Even when I was at school you gave me the courage I needed to stand up to Dave. You were there for me after he had hate kissed me.

You and the guys welcomed me when I enrolled at Dalton, and joined the warblers. You were my safe place and always will be that to me. Then came the flirting; the duets, the coffee dates after school. The day you confessed your undying love for me, heart beat faster as you lead in to kiss me for the first time.

I know that you were sad to see me go back to McKinley, but at least we still had our coffee the prom, you looked so handsome in your suit. You were there for me when I was voted prom queen, you danced with me when the king didn't want too.

I remember the first time we made sweet love, you were so caring asking me if I was ok the whole time. We just laid there for hours afterwards, talking about anything and every thing.

We had gone though good times and bad when I moved to New York, but once again we worked it out as we always do, sometimes it takes longer than others. You were my anchor when Finn died, you held me in your arms and just let me it hurt to see you with Dave, I could see the hurt in your eyes when you saw me with Walter. I could feel the love you felt for me when we had to kiss in the elevator and at Rachel's party.

I remember the day we got married, it could not have gone better so glad we share it with Britt and Santana. I think that we have proved time after time that we keep coming back together.

I couldn't happier living back here in New York, we have been in plays, we have even been added to the castor Jesse St. James' newest musical. We have already started rehearsal -The play opens after the tony awards next week, Rachel has been nominated for best actress/singer.

It's hard to believe that we will soon be dads to a baby girl that Rachel has kindly carried for almost nine months. Once we found out the baby was a girl, we decided that we were going to call her Tracy Elizabeth Ander-Hummel.I just know I can't wait to see her and I know that you will be a great dad to her. You and Tracy are my life, I can't express how much I love you.

I have a feeling that we will be see her more sooner than we think, I think that today might be the day, Rachel just text me to say that she is in labour and Jesse is taking her to the hospital.

Xxxxxxx 8 hours later

I am pleased to announce that we are now dads to; Tracy Elizabeth Ander-Hummel, 6 lbs 8oz, 19 inches long.

It melted my heart when I saw your face when you held her tiny body in your arms. I only saw love, my love for you grew bigger.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas' past and present

**Chapter 3 Christmas' past**

 **Kurt**

"Kurt do you remember your first Christmas at dalton?" I asked.

"How could I forget. The week before Christmas break, I was reading about Charlemagne .you said you needed my help practice sing for the duet for the show that you were apart of. I told you that if it got me to stop reading, then I would do it.

You pushed play on the tape player, and I started to sing, then you sang. We moved about the room while we sang, you got flirty as the song progressed. We moved as if we were magnets, I started to flirt back. As the music won down, all I wanted to do is turn off the player off and confess my love for you. But now that I think of it I don't think neither of us was ready."

 **Blaine**

"I remember the following Christmas; I had just transferred to your school, Artie was asked to put on a Christmas show for a local T.V station. Rachel was being Rachel trying to get Finn to buy her bling. We sang a duet for Artie's show. We had so much fun that night singing with our friends. The day was topped off by going to the homeless shelter to help Coach Sue serve a turkey dinner to those in need. The next day, I gave you a box that had a promise ring made of your favourite gum wrappers. I promised to kiss you when and where ever you wanted, always love you, defend you even when you are wrong, to surprise you, to answer your calls no mater what I am doing and to make you cookies twice a year. To make sure you know how perfectly un perfect you are." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine you have always kept those promises, I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. Always will.

Then there was our first one as husbands, I know it was hard on you with not having Finn there. It was the second one without him, but we had a great holiday with your dad,Carole, mom and Coop. You and I spent Christmas Eve with the warblers, it was great seeing all of our friends. Christmas Day was spent our parents, I was so glad that Carole and mom become best friends. Just think Kurt next Christmas will have tracy will five next Christmas. My how time flies, it seems like only yesterday we brought her home.

 **Present day**

"Daddy, has Santa come yet?" Tracy asked Kurt, climbing onto his lap.

"Not yet princess." Kurt told her as we heard a knock on our door. I opened the door only to see Santa ( Jesse) standing there with Rachel, three year old Conner,Burt, my mom and Coop. Tracy ran over to her uncle and he scooped her up in his arms. everyone sat down, Tracy walked over to her aunt/mom. "Tracy, in your letter you said that you wanted a baby sister or brother, well I am not sure if I can grant that wish but if you truly believe you never know. Can you give this to your daddies?' He handed her a small box, then gave me the box. Kurt opened it up and pulled out a tiny pink sleeper.

"Rachel does this mean what I think it does?" Kurt's eyes were big as saucers.

"Yes Kurt it does. It looks like you and Blaine are going to be daddies to another girl." She hugged us both. We hadn't told Tracy that she was going to be a big sister, we wanted to wait till we knew the sex of the baby.

"Best Christmas ever." She shouted.

"Tracy Santa wants you to head to bed so that I can bring your presents by."Jesse smiled.

"Gramma's can you tuck me in please."

"Sure peanut we can do that."both answered.

Kurt left the room with Rachel to get drinks to celebrate.


End file.
